User blog:Dalokohs Pootis Spencer/Berd War Z - Chapter Three: Out From The Frying Pan...
(Can't write with italics anymore. I don't know why.) Fox woke up, lying around the burning pile of debris. She couldn't find her friends. Suddenly, one of the survived Skavengers jumped on Fox, yelling strange things. Fox silenced him by a shot in the head. "Ugghhh... what happened?" she asks, dizzy looking "Where is everyone?" "Do not be afraid." the mysterious voice says "I am coming to help you." "Who sent you?" Fox asks, scared. "Our majesty: Lord of A.S.S, Aquua." the person pulls Fox out of the debris "Your friends are all well, except one." "Who?" Fox panics. "The mangled one. His head is... ripped off." the mysterious man says "I am sorry about it." "Nah, it's okay." she walks away with a shotgun serving as a cane to the truck "What's your name, stranger?" "My name is Nick, but my friends call me Neeck. Nice to meet you... in these unlucky circumstances." the truck starts to move "What is your name?" "Fox." "Well, how'd I say before, nice to meet you." Nick said "If we found you and your friends an hour later, you guys would be burnt to a crisp... like bacon." "But why? Is it really hot in this sector?" Neoninja asks "We're in the middle of Arizona right now. It feels like we're in the desert: on days hot as hell, on nights cold as we living in the damn iceberg." "Two words, kid: climatic zones." Nick takes out the fan. "What?" Kosh asks. "When Megadong created his lair above the New Mexico, things got pretty messed up. Climatic zones changed, some animals are pushed into extinction... he made a ruckus there." "Then, how can we stop him?" Neoninja asks "Is there even a way how can we destroy this collision of Earth?" "Yeah, but it's impossible to do that. VERY impossible." Nick says "We'd need a perfect team to do that job." "We're the one that you're looking for." King says "We have all attributes you can imagine." "Okay. We'll see what Aquua says." Nick replies "When you survived that crash on the canyon... I couldn't believe you guys were still alive." "OPEN THE GATES!" the driver yells. "Ahh, welcome to Tamacun: the unbeatable town around here." Nick says. Tamacun was a tropical-like resort, reserved for fun and family. When Berd War Z started, the resort turned into a battle camp, full of military and survivors. Every second helicopters are landing down, full of survivors and wounded. "Guess that maid is on the vacation, I guess..." Neoninja whispers. "Neeck!" FFoxy walks to the Nick "I see you got back from the investigation of a crash site. Have you found anything interesting?" "Actually, I did. I found these guys. It's not P.O.O.T.I.S.B.I.R.D, how Aquua thought." Nick replies "We're in luck. P.O.O.T.I.S.B.I.R.D is not needed now." "But... why?" FFoxy asks Nick "They will bring supplies and reinforcement." "They destroyed it. All of it." Nick replies. "Oh, that's good. Let's bring them to Aquua. Maybe they're choosen." Later, in Aquua's throne room. "Here, these is the team we found on the crash site." Nick presents the team to Aquua "Sadly, one died." "K." Aquua says "What happened, kids?" "Well, we planned to steal the convoy. Then, Skavengers appeared." Fox replies "And you know the rest of it." "Great. I hope that P.O.O.T.I.S.B.I.R.D will appear. We really need supplies." Aquua continues "Otherwise, we will fall in hard years again." "P.O.O.T.I.S.B.I.R.D is destroyed." Kosh said "We heard it on the radio last night." "Son of the asses!" Aquua hit the throne "They always have to screw up our jobs." The earth started to tremble. "This is not good at all..." Neoninja says. "Totally not good." Fox adds. Category:Blog posts